


First Date

by EmeraldJaded



Series: Pillow Talk [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Actor!Kili, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Firefighter!Fili, First Date, Fluff, Lot of fluff, M/M, Not Related, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldJaded/pseuds/EmeraldJaded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys enjoy their first official date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaucyWench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don’t own Hobbit…Just playing with the characters.
> 
> Author's Notes: This one is for Saucy Wench – her prompt was “first date”. I am basing the botanical conservatory off the [ Mitchell Domes](http://county.milwaukee.gov/MitchellParkConserva10116.htm) back in Milwaukee, WI. I grew up going there at least 2 – 3 times a year.

Three months ago, Kili met the most wonderful man in the world. Of course, his friends would say that is what he said whenever he started a new relationship. The two of them talked on Skype, emailed, and hung out with mutual friends. When he started dropping hints of more to the fire fighter, it took two weeks to plan the day out. They would be meeting at the botanical conservatory to enjoy the annual butterfly show and then enjoy a picnic in the park behind the domes.

He knew he shouldn’t be this nervous about the date since they saw each other almost every week. The trouble was that he baked when his nerves got the better of him. While Thorin and Bilbo got treats to take in to the publishing company when it happened, today Fili would reap some of the benefits of the baking. At the moment there were three different kinds of cupcakes and a faux fried chicken, which was perfect cold, among the other goodies in the cooler he packed for the picnic.

Walking into the main building, he felt his heart stop at the attractive blond waiting by a small pond. His long hair was out of its customary ponytail and now just brushed his shoulders. His eyes traveled down to gorgeous body while his guts twisted when he saw the form-fitting outfit of faded black jeans and blue dress shirt. Those damn jeans showed off the man’s gorgeous ass, while the short-sleeved shirt showed off those muscular tattooed arms making Kili’s groin come to attention. Oh, this would be fun.

“Hey Fili,” he murmured while wrapping his arms around his date’s waist. “You ready to show off that alleged butterfly knowledge you have?”

“You know I am.” His voice was soft and seductive, and Kili knew he felt his appreciation for the outfit when Fili did a little hip grind into him. Thankful there weren’t too many people in the lobby and no one was paying the couple any mind, he pinched Fili’s butt before taking a step back. A moment later, he found a ticket for the conservatory in his hand. “Since you made the picnic for afterwards, this is my treat.”

The two headed in to the seasonal dome, looking around at all the beautiful plants before waiting in line to see the butterflies. Kili hung on every word Fili said as he talked about the plants and butterflies. Apparently having a father who was a Lepidopterist and a landscaping mother came in handy with what the firefighter called ‘useless information’. It was fascinating when someone was passionate about knowledge. Hell, it was turning into a major turn on in his eyes.

He watched as Fili snapped pictures to send back to his parents and the joy in his eyes made him know that he was falling in love with the man. There would have to be a huge thank you to Ori and his family for inviting the man kneeling on the ground taking a picture of a butterfly that landed on a little girl’s nose to that party three months ago. After 30 minutes of the butterfly show, they made their way into the other two domes, holding hands and just talking about life and the plants that surrounded them. Kili knew that this had to be the most perfect date he’d ever had.

* * *

Fili walked with the gorgeous man back to his car to retrieve their picnic. He had to stop and laugh when he saw his date open the back hatch on a dark blue vintage Beetle. The man never ceased to amaze or surprise him. Surely, he felt like he would be driving a sportier car or some open air SUV instead of this little thing. Watching him set the large cooler on the ground, grabbing a tote bag holding the quilt they’d be sitting on, he felt his heart do a little flip when he reached for the handle of the cooler and his boyfriend’s hand with the other. The two walked towards the little picnic area where they quietly set up.

“Didn’t you have an audition last week?” Fili asked as they finally sat down, tearing a piece of chicken off before feeding it to the actor.

“Yeah, it was last Tuesday and this coming Wednesday is my call back. It’s pretty much between me and one other person. Hoping I get it, but Thranduil is a very picky producer when it comes to casting.”

He listened to the man talk about the play and was amazed that he actually heard of it before. It was easy to see Kili snagging the role, and that he loved the work by the twinkle in his eyes. His voice was already melodic to grab your full attention of an audience. Fili could just imagine what it would be like to hear a song flow from those perfect lips.

Fili relaxed into the peaceful conversation that flowed between the two of them while they ate the main portion of the meal. Everything was made to perfection and he just couldn’t get enough of it. He tried very hard to keep room for the dessert that was still sitting in the cooler. Cupcakes were one of his favorite sweets. He enjoyed watching how the brunet decorated them when they were finalizing plans on Skype, he couldn’t wait to dig into them.

“Wasn’t sure which kind you’d like the most, so I brought a few of each kind I made.”

Fili only smiled as he grabbed a cupcake with a coppery colored frosting, remembering that these were the banana cupcakes. There was no way to prevent the moan that escaped his lips when he bit in and tasted the rum in the buttercream frosting and the caramel filing mixed in with the fluffy banana cupcake. The treat was heavenly and just melted in his mouth. His chuckle couldn’t be helped when he looked over to see the frosting on Kili’s nose and mouth. Leaning over, he licked it off the nose first, then the lips, and then before he knew it they kissed for the first time ever. Long, slow, passionate was how he would later describe it. Now, they just melted together and Fili could see forever with this man.


End file.
